Ordered By The Commission
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin is living in Italy and her grandfather and the Commission is tired of her going through men fast so they hatch a plan to marry Robin to Jason Morgan. Will it work? Will Jason and Robin wed and live happily ever after or will they let other people tear them apart again? Read and find out, remember to review
1. Chapter 1

ORDERED BY THE COMMISSION

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: changing GH History takes place in June 2004 Sam is pregnant with Sonny's baby and living with Jason changing when Carly betrayed Sonny to 2004

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER ONE

Giovanni Soltini's house Italy

The Commission was having a meeting. Robin Soltini Scorpio's grandfather Giovanni Soltini was head of the Commission and they were discussing the Port Charles situation. Sonny Corinthos' wife Carly had betrayed him and Corinthos and Morgan forgave her easily which was not acceptable to the Commission. They wanted her dead for her betrayal. They discussed Carly's betrayal and decided that she had to die. It was bad for business for a betrayal like hers to go unpunished.

Giovanni Soltini head of the Commission objected. "We can use this to our advantage."

One of the other members Adolfo Rizzo asked, "How so?"

"My granddaughter Robin goes through men like most women go through stockings, very fast. I think the longest one of her men lasted was six weeks. She's never single for long though. Her last meaningful relationship was Jason Morgan, the second in command of the Corinthos-Morgan Organization, Sonny Corinthos partner and right hand man. I think we should order her marry him."

Donielle Ianno questioned, "How are we going to do that? I agree something definitely needs to be done about Robin and her men. Lanzo Cairo spends a lot of his time writing goodbye letters or goodbye phone calls to these men for Robin especially when these men start to get serious about Robin. I remember that Connor Bently finally got her in his bed to have her drop him the next day. Robin's out of control with her men. We do need to take action. What did you have in mind?"

"We order Robin to marry her old boyfriend Jason Morgan or we kill Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos, Carly Corinthos, Michael Corinthos, Morgan Corinthos and Sam McCall who is living with Jason and pregnant with Sonny Corinthos' child. We also tell Jason he has a choice for the six of them to die or marry Robin."

"Why do you want her to marry Jason Morgan and not someone else?" Enrico Lombardi asked.

"They loved each other a lot until Carly Corinthos then Roberts came between them. I think deep down they still care for one another. I think that is why Robin goes through men; because they don't measure up to Jason Morgan in her eyes." Giovanni said.

"What about Rules of the Marriage?" Arianna DeMarco asked.

"First let's vote. All in favor of the plan to marry my granddaughter to Jason Morgan or the 6 of them die say Aye."

Everyone but two of the twelve say Aye.

"Nay's?" Two nays.

"Well I guess the Aye's have it, the marriage between Robin Soltini-Scorpio and Jason Morgan will take place. Let's discuss rules of the marriage.

The Commission sends for the Corinthos family, Jason Morgan and Sam McCall to come to Italy. Sonny and Jason were worried, they thought that being called to Italy had to do with Carly's betrayal and they were partially right. They were worried about what the Commission wanted. When they arrived at the Soltini house their bags were taken to their rooms and a nanny took Michael and Morgan to the nursery. Sonny, Carly, Jason and Sam's presence was requested by the Commission.

Sonny and Jason knew they were not going to like this, they just had a bad feeling. Carly didn't quite understand what the big deal was. Her husband was mob boss after all. They finally made Carly understand that these people of the Commission were Sonny's bosses. She then became worried because she had betrayed Sonny. Sam was worried because she was afraid of what would happen to her baby and her if Jason and Sonny were killed because of Carly. She cared about Jason, in fact she was falling in love with him, but she looked out for number one, herself and her baby. What Sonny and Jason didn't know was that Carly told Alcazar about Sonny's operation. They were shown to the boardroom the Commission met in.

Giovanni Soltini started, "Do you know why you are here?"

"No Chairman." Sonny said bowing before him to show respect.

"Your wife betrayed you not once but twice. She told Lorenzo Alcazar about your operation and also went to the feds. We have every reason to kill her."

Carly was scared hearing this, how does the Commission know about her telling Alcazar anything? She wondered.

"She betrayed Sonny to Alcazar?" Jason Morgan asked, he was shocked, he didn't know about that.

"Yes Mr. Morgan she did. I realize you didn't know, but now you do. Are you both going to let us kill her or do you have an objection to that?" Orlando Accardo asked who was also a member of the Commission.

Sonny looked at Carly who had betrayed him yet again. He couldn't let her die though if he could stop it after all she was the mother of his children. "Yes I do, she's the mother of my children so I have to object sir."

Jason Morgan wondered what their agenda was, and he figured they had one, but what was it he wished they would tell them instead of playing around.

Sonny on the other hand was concentrating on keeping Carly alive, he realized that she had betrayed him not once but twice and he was finally done with her and her lies. But he wanted her alive because of their sons, they needed their mother. "What do I have to do?" Sonny asked.

Giovanni thought in his head, we've got them. "This is what is going to happen. We are not happy with any of you. But we will let the four of you and your two sons, Corinthos live if Jason Morgan marries my granddaughter." Giovanni Soltini said shocking the four of them.

"What?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Why?" Sonny asked at the same time as Jason.

"My granddaughter goes through men like most women go through stockings, very fast. The Commission's tired of it and has decided that she will marry. So we discussed it and chose you Mr. Morgan to marry her. If you don't agree to it Sonny Corinthos, Carly Corinthos, Michael and Morgan Corinthos, Sam McCall and her unborn baby and you Mr. Morgan will die."

"What?!" Jason exclaimed yet again, they had shocked him not once but twice which was hard to do.

"You heard us, you will marry my granddaughter and the seven of you walk out of here that includes my granddaughter. If not six people will die today. Your answer?"

"Hold it you can't expect Jason to marry a stranger especially when Sam is pregnant with his baby." Carly said Jason and Sonny try to shut Carly up.

"First off the baby Sam is carrying is your husband Sonny's not Jason's and second off we don't expect him to marry a stranger. My granddaughter is someone Jason Morgan knows."

A shocked Carly said, "Sonny's baby? You cheated on me? I thought the baby was Jason's?"

They ignored Carly's outburst. "Who?" Sonny and Jason asked.

"You know my granddaughter as Robin Scorpio." Giovanni Soltini said shocking them both.

Let me know what you think in a review! If you want a story updated please let me know by sending me a PM!


	2. Chapter 2

ORDERED BY THE COMMISSION

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: changing GH history takes place of June 2004 Sam is pregnant with Sonny's baby and living with Jason changing when Carly betrayed Sonny till 2004

this is for lisamccool388 who requested an update of this story

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER TWO

Sonny and Jason were stunned. They hadn't heard anything to do with Robin in years, the last they heard she was in France.

Carly said snidely, "What the Saint? No way in hell."

At that remark Carly was told, "You say one more word about my granddaughter like that it will be your last. You are lucky you're still alive. When Robin came here in 1999 and told us what happened we wanted to kill you then, but Robin wouldn't let us. So you better thank Robin that you are even alive because she saved your life then and it's up to her to save your life now." Giovanni said mad and disgusted with Carly and what she had cost Robin, she was the reason that Robin doubted herself so much when she first got here. She thought she was unlovable, the men helped her learn to live again. That she was desirable, that someone could care about her. Still she couldn't or wouldn't commit to a relationship not since Morgan and that is why they were here.

"Your answer Mr. Morgan?" Carmine Rovati another member of the Commission asked Jason.

"You really will kill us if Jason doesn't marry Robin?" Sonny asked.

"Yes we will." Commission member Tristen Greco answered the question this time.

"Mr. Morgan do we get ready to attend a wedding or several funerals?" Giovanni again asked he was tired of the interruptions he just wanted an answer.

"I will marry Robin." Jason decided, he had no choice.

"Good now all we have to do is convince Robin." Giovanni said happily.

"She doesn't know?" Carly asked stunned she would have thought this was Robin's idea.

"No she doesn't. We are going to call her in and tell her about her upcoming wedding to Mr. Morgan." Anthony Farina said who was also a Commission member.

"What happens if she refuses to marry Jason?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Then you all die." Giovanni explained as he picked up the phone and called Robin to come to the meeting. She knew where it was held especially since she lived there.

A few minutes later one of the guards let her and a couple of her guards in.

Jason saw her for the first time since that night on the bridge when he told her it would be easier if he never saw her face again. Robin was more beautiful than he remembered with her long brunette hair down to her waist, it had never been that long before.

Robin saw Jason, Sonny, Carly and some woman she didn't know there. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Robin," Giovanni began, "The Commission has decided that you are going to marry Jason Morgan."

Giovanni knew she would be upset but he knew this was for the best.

"No way in hell." Robin was angry, how the Commission and especially her grandfather could expect her to marry Jason after what he did and said to her when she was with him, the neglect and her not being a priority to him. How could they expect her to marry Jason?

"Yes, Robin you will the Commission is ordering you to marry him, plus if you refuse to marry him we will kill Sonny Corinthos, Carly Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Michael Corinthos, Morgan Corinthos and this woman is Sam McCall she is pregnant with Sonny's child but Jason has claimed that the baby was his."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Robin replies, "And furthermore why should that bother me?"

"Robin," Sonny exclaimed shocked, this was his little sister after all. He forgot he turned his back on her.

Jason and Carly both were shocked by Robin's words.

Sam didn't know who the beautiful woman was and why she had to marry Jason when Sam had begun to care about him, even though she had been Sonny's mistress.

"What? Sonny, do you really expect me to throw my life away for you and them, not hardly. You and Jason turned your backs on me because of Carly and her lies, I was just telling the truth, because it was the right thing to do. You expect me to save your life by marrying Jason, I don't think so."

"Do you hate us that much?" Jason asked shocked by what Robin had said, where was the forgiving woman that he used to know? This woman in front of him was hard, he wondered if she was; because of what he had done. He realized that Robin didn't care about him or Sonny and definitely not Carly or Sam who she didn't know but what about Michael and Morgan could he use that to get her to change her mind?

'What about Michael and Morgan they are just little kids. Do they deserve to die?"

Robin thought about that for a minute but was interrupted by Sonny. "What about Stone do you think he would approve of the killing of the six of us?"

Robin was shocked that he would use Stone to his advantage, she now walked over to him and backhanded him sending him flying. "Do not ever use Stone's name against me again. He would not have approved of what you have obviously become."

Sonny, Carly, Jason and Sam are shocked first that she would backhand Sonny and second the force of which she could do it, she was tiny after all. Jason helped Sonny up and Carly started going after Robin who had walked away when suddenly a gunshot rang out. "You take one more step toward Ms. Soltini-Scorpio and it will be your last." One of Robin's guards said. Then he said "Your choice touch her and die."

Carly said "You can't do that. She hit my husband."

"Mrs. Corinthos, Robin is off limits to you. Do you understand? She had every right to backhand Corinthos for using Stone. You do not use Stone against Robin ever." Carlo Barsanti cared about Robin and he was a member of the Commission.

"Robin is higher up than Corinthos will ever think of being. She answers directly to the chairman like we do, the rest of the Commission, she is his right hand and CEO of Soltini Enterprises, which means she runs it as well as owning a large portion of it. She's the boss in other words of Soltini Enterprises everyone answers to her, no one's above her." Violette Romano explained to Carly and everyone else. She was only one of three women on the Commission. The other nine were men.

"Enough of this, Robin as your boss and Grandfather I am commanding you to marry Jason Morgan. Do you understand?"

Robin was angry for being put in this position especially by her grandfather's orders which she knew she had to obey. "Yes Grandfather I understand. But I don't have to like it in fact I hate it."

Sonny, Carly, Jason and Sam were relieved that they would live to see another day.

"I know, now that that's settled let's talk about the rules of your marriage." Giovanni said.

"What rules?" Robin and Jason said at the same time.

"First you will be sharing a bed and making good use of it, this will not be a marriage in name only."

"What?" Robin exclaimed. "What right do you have to command us to have sex, you can command marriage but anything else is up to us."

"No it isn't, rule stands, next rule." Jason cannot believe this. He was marrying Robin who hated him and didn't care if he died he never thought that would happen in a million years.

"Listen up Jason, Robin, Sonny, Sam and Carly, if Carly tries to interfere in Jason and Robin's life and marriage, she will be killed immediately. If she gives Robin a hard time, upsets her, or anything else she will be killed. I will not have her interfering under any conditions in Robin's life. We would prefer that Carly not be a part of Robin's life or yours Jason, if you insist on being friends with her Robin comes first, she is your first, middle and last priority. No one comes before her not Carly, Sonny, the organization, Michael, and Morgan no one. The next rule, you will be faithful to each other, I know in the past Jason you weren't faithful to Robin you slept with Carly while dating Robin if we find out that you are unfaithful you and the girl you are unfaithful with will die and so will Sonny and Carly. Sam, you will be moving out of Jason's penthouse and telling the truth about whose baby you are carrying. I will not have Robin in a similar situation as the last time with Carly. Robin, you will be having two weddings one here where your parents got married and one in Port Charles surrounded by your family and friends. You will make this marriage believable. There will be no divorce. Any questions?"

"Yes where are we supposed to live?" Robin wanted to know.

"Port Charles."

"What about Soltini Enterprises?" She worried about her company which was based in Italy.

"We've discussed this and you will be moving Soltini Enterprises to Port Charles, have an architect build you a building to your specifications and run things from there. Your staff that wants to move can move with you. You hire who you need to, to replace the people who don't go with you." Giovanni explained.

Robin thought about that idea for a moment. "Okay that will work."

"I know it has been a long day for everyone so you guys can relax for the rest of the day. Robin, you and Jason have two weddings to plan. We've had Jason's luggage put in your room Robin."

"We also need to plan an engagement party in Port Charles." Robin told the Commission.

"Why?" Jason asked not understanding.

"Because of Robin's status in the business world." Arianna DeMarco said.

"Robin you and Jason will be getting married tomorrow in the town square where your parents were married. You then have one month to plan an engagement party and a wedding in Port Charles and everyone better believe you're in love with each other. That is another rule. I think July 6h you should marry. What do you think of that?"

"Since I don't have a choice in the marriage I think that is fine. When do you want Soltini's New York Division to open its doors?" Robin wanted to know.

"Plan the wedding and honeymoon which you will have one together and then worry about opening the doors of Soltini's until then you can run things through your laptop and Giovanni will help you right?"

"Yes I will. Anything you need." With that the meeting was adjourned.

Let me know what you think in a review! If you want an update please PM me with name of story.


	3. Chapter 3

ORDERED BY THE COMMISSION

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: changing GH history takes place in June 2004 Sam is pregnant with Sonny's baby and living with Jason, changing when Carly betrayed Sonny till 2004

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER THREE

Carly, Sonny, Jason, Sam and Robin left the room when the meeting ended with guards following them.

"What the hell's going on? How could you betray me to Alcazar?" Sonny demanded of Carly once they were outside of the boardroom. "I am done with you. This was the last straw. I want you out of the penthouse when we get back. I want a divorce, I will never believe your lies again."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell Alcazar anything. It just happened." Carly explained hoping to change his mind. Jason would help her she thought. She turned to Jason. "Jason, aren't you going to say anything?"

"You don't want me to. You betrayed Sonny and me for the last time. I can't help you this time. This time you've gone too far, Carly."

"Jason, you're turning your back on me too? How could you I'm your best friend. You are my best friend." Carly told Jason.

"You are no friend of mine, not anymore." Jason quietly told Carly.

Carly can't believe it, Jason and Sonny were turning their backs on her like they had done to Robin years ago because of her. Now Robin was marrying Jason and Jason wanted nothing to do with her. She wanted to go home. "I am taking the boys and we are going home. I will be at the brownstone with my mother until I can find a place for me and the boys."

Before Sonny or Jason could speak up Robin does. "Carly, you are wrong, you will not be taking the boys anywhere unless Sonny says it's okay. You can say goodbye and tell them you are going home, but you will not be taking the boys anywhere."

"You can't stop me from taking my children with me." She told Robin.

"Carly, I want you to meet Claude," Claude steps forth he is one of the guards that followed them out of the meeting room. "Claude will take you to tell the boys goodbye and then he will take you to the airport where you will get on a plane for Port Charles, if you deviate from that he will take care of you. Do you understand?"

"You can't do that." She said thinking that Robin was still the weak girl with HIV.

"Try me Carly." She said dead serious. "You can leave on your own without the boys or you can leave a different way, your choice."

She looked at her and realized she was serious, she couldn't take the boys with her. She would fight for them when Sonny and the boys got back to Port Charles. "Alright. I'll go say goodbye to the boys."

"Claude take her to see the boys then take her to the airport and make sure she gets on the plane and that it doesn't take off without her."

"Yes ma'am Miss Soltini-Scorpio. You can count on me. Let's go." Claude said to Carly in a hurry to carry out his boss's orders.

"Alright. Bye Sonny, Jason." Jason and Sonny both refused to talk to her. She left with Claude leading her to the nursery and her boys.

Lanzo Cairo came up to them, he was a very handsome man and knew it, he had black hair slicked back and hazel green eyes, which made a handsome combination for this man. "Robin, you had a date with Christopher Pagent. He was not happy with being stood up."

Jason now remembers what the Commission said and now turned to Robin and asked the question that has been burning in his mind since he talked to the Commission something about her men, he wanted to know what that meant. "Robin, the Commission said that you go through men like most woman go through stockings meaning you go through them very fast. Why is that?"

"Jason I don't answer to you about my love life, or who was in it. I will be marrying you tomorrow that is what matters not my past, I will be faithful to you. You don't have to worry about that. What happened before doesn't matter."

"It does matter Robin, I want to know. The Commission is making us marry because they said that you go through men fast. What's the longest relationship you've had since we broke up?"

"I don't know." Robin said

Lanzo spoke up not knowing who he was "Six weeks, Jonathon Capelli lasted six whole weeks before you dumped him. Justin Myers caught your eye so you dumped Jonathon"

"Thank you Lanzo very much." Robin said irritated.

"Why Robin? Why do you go through men like that?" Jason asked confused, when he knew her she had never really dated.

"That is none of your business, what we have to do is plan a small wedding by tomorrow."

"What you're getting married that's great." Lanzo said excited at the news. She was off the auction block.

"How is that great? I am being forced to marry Jason."

"Jason, not Jason Morgan, Jason right? Lanzo asked hoping it wasn't Morgan.

"Yes I am Jason Morgan why?" He was confused as to who this Lanzo was and how he was involved with all of this.

Before Jason knew it he was on his back after getting hit with Lanzo's fist.

Robin knew what was about to happen and she couldn't allow it. "Lanzo why the hell did you hit Jason?"

"He hurt you badly. I was just returning the favor. I don't like him or you marrying him." Lanzo was concerned for Robin

Jason gets up and decides to return the favor. He walked towards Lanzo but Robin who was expecting this got between them. "Jason please leave him alone. He's just protecting me. He knows how I was when I first arrived here after what you said on that bridge I was devastated and he saw that and was just reacting to that please don't fight with him."

Jason looked at Robin, she was begging him with her eyes not to fight with this guy. "Okay Robin but you owe me one. An explanation as to your men will do nicely."

"Explanation, explanation who needs an explanation, you destroyed Robin with what you said on that bridge so long ago. She doesn't trust herself to get close to anyone because they will hurt her too. That is why the men, and her going through them so fast, if she isn't with them long she won't care about them when goodbye surely comes. That what you looking for hotshot? You destroyed her ability to trust. Thank you so much." Lanzo told a shocked Jason. Lanzo wanted to hurt Jason badly. He hoped he succeeded.

"Robin." Jason started but is interrupted by Robin.

"Don't Jason, don't say anything to me about this, I don't want to hear it. I do just fine on my own."

"Is he right?" Jason wanted to know if what he had done that night on the bridge had indeed destroyed her.

"Not that it is any of your business but yes he is. Happy now Jason?"

"I'm sorry Robin, I never meant to hurt you."

"Yes you did Jason. You knew exactly what you were doing was going to hurt me. I am done discussing this, tomorrow I have to marry you per orders of the Commission so there are things to do that are more important than this conversation."

"Tomorrow?" Lanzo squeeked. "Not tomorrow like the day after today?"

"Yes, Lanzo like tomorrow day after today." Robin told him. "Oh, and also we are moving to Port Charles after the wedding. Soltini Enterprises is moving to Port Charles also. We have an engagement party to plan in Port Charles and another wedding to plan for Port Charles and no time to do it in a little over one month according to the Commission, they are making us have it quickly so we have a lot to do."

"Okay, we are moving to Port Charles and Soltini Enterprises is moving there too, we have two weddings and an engagement party to plan. One wedding tomorrow."

"The wedding tomorrow is simple all I really need is a suitable dress, I'm sure I have a dress that will work."

"No I will call the boutique in town and have them send out some dresses in your size for you to try on. The Commission ordered this and they probably have everything else set up. I will also get this Jason a suitable suit if he will give me his size, I will take care of that too."

Jason turned to Robin and asked her. "I have to wear a suit?"

Exasperated she said. "Yes, you do. We are getting married and I want pictures that we can actually show people, which means you have to wear a suit. People will think it's funny if we get married and there are no pictures to show for it. Lanzo, can you arrange for a photographer for tomorrow if the Commission hasn't already done that and can you take care of whatever else the Commission hasn't done."

"But of course. I can for you. For him never. But you yes. His size?"

Jason tells him what his measurements are. Lanzo leaves to handle everything, leaving Robin with Jason and Sonny and her guards.

Please leave me a review so I know what you think of this chapter and story.


End file.
